1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for analyzing a fault caused in a virtualized environment in which is implemented a virtual server implemented by a virtualization mechanism operating on a physical server, and a management server, and more particularly, to a technology for easy and fast identification of a site where a fault has been caused in a virtualized environment.
2. Related Art
Recently, a technology generally referred to as virtualization has been drawing attention. Virtualization is aimed at efficient utilization, load balancing, and securing usability, etc. of hardware resources attendant upon improvements in performance of information processing systems. In handling a fault occurring in an information processing system, fast and secure measures are required in order to avoid negative impact on businesses. However, it is not so easy to identify a site where a fault has been caused in an environment like that described above to which virtualization is applied.
For example, in the case if occurrence of a fault is reported from a business process operating in a virtual server, in order to identify which has caused the fault, the business process, the virtual server, or the physical server, it is necessary to analyze the log information stored respectively in the business process, the virtual server, and the physical server to identify the site where the fault is caused according to the result of the analysis. This procedure requires a large amount of labor.
As a technology for identifying a cause of a fault, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-323244 discloses one in which, in order to allow a system manager to quickly refer to the log of a virtual server in a case in which a certain fault has been caused in a virtual server in a virtual server environment, a history of migration of the virtual server is created and stored every time the virtual server is migrated from one physical server to another and the history is managed in an integrated fashion. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei04-257035 discloses that in processing of fault information under a virtual machine system, in order to achieve early detection and early handling of an abnormality in a peripheral device, when a fault occurs in a peripheral device while the virtual machine system is operating, an abnormality notification system under each guest virtual machine analyzes and classifies the logging information detected by an operating system under a guest virtual machine and/or a host system, and automatically notifies a maintenance center of the fault with an actual machine number.
Both of the technologies disclosed in the above patent documents postulate that humans such as maintenance staff analyze the log information. Therefore, labor required for analysis upon occurrence of a fault in a virtualized environment is not necessarily lessened. That is, these technologies cannot realize easy and quick identification of a cause of a fault and handling of the fault.